Veef (BK)
Veef is a male Toa of Water from the RPG series, Bionicle Kingdoms. He is play by Vezok's Friend on Bzpower. History (This is copy from his profile in Bionicle Kingdoms: Requiem topic as such needs to be update with more details. This will be done at a later time.) Veef is originally from Metru Nui, but his Matoran pod got lost during Makuta's first appearance in the city of legends. Washing up on an Island far away, Veef did become a Toa there and protected the native Matoran. Veef had returned to Metru Nui before the beginning of the great war that led to The Forbidden One's first defeat. Outraged by The Forbidden One's imperialist dogma, he joined the Toa Dreiken as part of The Lightkeepers. Shortly after the Resistance discovered the Book of Chronicles, the Forbidden One sent one of the seven plagues, the Korran, to destroy the newly risen danger for him. It was Veef who aided the Lightkeepers in taming the beast and discovering his true identity – and thereupon freeing him from captivity, thus sabotaging The Forbidden One’s plan to use the Plagues as an energy source. During the great Downfall, Veef became a strong commander for the forces against the Plagues, the Cold Hunters, and The Forbidden One. It was under his command that peace was sealed with the Bohrok and several Masks were found – including the Kaukau Nuva, mask of his ancestor, Gali. When the city fell to the ISO–36 droid, he took as many Toa as he could find to the island of Voya Nui, there seeking asylum from the relentless robotic forces who march tyrannically on the Matoran. After using the Korran to break into the droid-controlled Metru Nui, Veef encountered a Mercenary who knew the location of the last Kanohi Dragon, the mother of those killed in Karzahni. Along with the Dragon and the Korran, Veef and the Mercenary blazed a trail of destruction to ISO-36's control room which other Toa were able to follow. Powers As a Toa of Water, he possess the Elemental Power of Water, essentially allowing him to create, control and absorb water and similar substances, as well as to use the healing power of any Toa's elemental energy. His only real limitation is that when he runs out of Elemental Water Energy, he must wait for it to recharge. With his Hau, he is able protect himself against any physical attack that he is aware of, but it is unable to defend against mental attacks. His Hau once belong to Legendary Toa Hero, Lhikan. Weapons He has a ragged–tooth sword, that can be split into two halfs, serving as deadly battle knives. Additionally, he wears speed shoes reminiscent of those worn by Pohatu Nuva. (This will be update, when I find the time to.) Trivia * Originally Beliwa intended for Toa Lhikan's Hau to eaten by one of the Plagues in Karzahni, but the idea fell apart when he realized Veef was say to wear the mask back in BK I. * Back in BK II, it was noted that Veef was a descendant of Toa Gali Nuva. This however should be taken as the literally meaning of descendant as it is doubtful that Veef is like Gali's son, since technically speaking Veef was say to have been on Metru Nui for most of his Matoran life until Makuta Teridax's first strike on the city that cause him to become lost at sea and as Gali was never noted to have been to Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm; it would be impossible for him to be a blood descendant. So, it should believed that Veef is merely a spiritual descendant of Toa Gali Nuva, which was built upon his connection with the Kanohi Kaukau Nuva. Category:Toa (BK)